galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The one with Galmy and the Solar Station
2- It could have been any Maltyrian but I was certain it was Galmy. At the same as I said her name I realized she would not recognize me. She still had these inhuman big eyes and that translucent complexion. Her hair was the same midnight black as I remembered. She said. “You know me, Captain..?” Her eyes scanned over my uniform blouse looking for my name tag. “Captain Olafson?” She was out of uniform so I could not see what rank she had attained since I seen her last. “Yes I know you, Lilliam Dilucca Galmy of Maltyr.” “There are not that many who know my full name and I know only one person with the name Olafson.” She stepped back looked me up and down and said. “So you did follow your heart after all, and you made captain already! She then flung herself at me and gave me a warm hug. “This is not very Maltyrian I know, but I could never thank you for saving my life.” I was completley surprised about her recognizing me. “The last time I saw you, you were carried away by medics, after that bastard Stone shot you. How in the world did you recognize me?” “You look exactly how I thought you might look as a girl and your eyes haven't changed either. We Maltyrians first identify others by their eyes. Considering the huge occular organs, nature planted into our skulls this should not be a surprise.” “You are not surprised to...well that..” “Captain Olafson, we Maltyrians developed out of an old Saresii colony, I am a good telepath and an excellent empath. While I can't read a thing now, you were an open book for me back then. We were in Perryton together and while the others went into the Data Head shop, you and I walked through the mall. Your thoughts looking at shops like this were quite strong.” I blushed. “I think the only one thinking this was a secret was me.” Shea giggled. “Yes It seems that way.” I turned and introduced Shea to Galmy and Galmy to Shea. Then we went to a cafe across the store and sat down to catch up a little. Galmy, so I learned was an Ensign now and had chosen Xeno engineering as a speciality. She told me that she was sent to this secret star base, to help analyze the artifacts and tech items, Chimera units brought in., mostly from little known cultures and societies of the Downward sector. Despite she being a friend I could not tell her what we did exactly, but then she understood and didn't ask for details. Just as I started on my second cup of coffee, Elfi appeared smiled at us. “Captain, Shea you need to go into that little boutique over there. Despite the fact that it is in a super secret NAVINT base and far from Union Side, it has a very nice selection of really nice outfits. There is a dress I think would be perfect for you, Captain.” Shea pushed the plate with Andorian cookies she had ordered across the little table so Elfi could reach for one and said. “I saw it too, and we almost bought it but the Captain ran into a friend.” I was about to introduce Elfi to Galmi when I saw a walking mountain of packages and shopping bags, it had chrome metal legs. Shea saw it too and said. “I think we need to get us a bigger ship, Circuit went shopping.” I had forgotten the strange feeling, I had earlier and completely enjoyed the company. We did shop and it was great fun to try on dresses and things. I almost forgot that we were inside a star and inside a super secret NAVINT base. The base commander confirmed that the USS Boulder was on schedule and that the Admiral would soon arrive. I had delivered my weekly report and decided to enjoy some R&R myself, out of uniform. I even had the opportunity to call home. The base was equipped with much stronger GalNet / GalCom equipment or perhaps used a similar secret communication relay chain. After talking to Elena for a little, I joined my friends at the marvelous real looking beach. The simulated horizon in the distance where an azure colored ocean met a pastel blue almost cloudless sky made the illusion complete. It really felt as if were at the beach and the shore of a beautiful ocean. They were all there and the scene reminded me of the time aboard the Devi, just before we left for Newport. With no pressing chore or duty looming, I had spend a long time in the water. It was of course a tad to warm and all the sophisticated simulation technique could make me believe I was swimming in a real ocean, it still tasted like ocean water. It was about as perfect as an afternoon could be. After swimming for more than an hour, I joined my friends and crew. Once more Hans was grilling meat, this time however Mao was helping. A group of palm trees, one growing in an odd ankle provided some shadow. The Golden was resting in a flimsy looking hammock made of Archa spider silk. Krabbel however did not, as usual hang from a thread but actually had his belly turned up and all but one of his legs spread out, wearing his eight lensed plastic sun glasses, enjoying the warmth of the simulated sun. In his last leg he held the rest of an ice cream cone waffle. I was about to relax when I noticed Narth and Circuit kneeling in the sand and both were working with plastic tools, digging in the sand. “What in Odin's name are you doing?” I asked. Narth directed a floating plastic bucket with water and said. “We are engaged in a bach essential activity called sand castle building. Objective of this human invented recreation activity is to from three dimensional structures into sand that is moistened so it will temporarily retain shape. Circuit suggested that a Narth could not built a sand castle for we lacked the skills. Now we are engaged in recreating the shape of the Tigershark. It is a fascinating activity, especially since I am prohibited from using telekinetics, integral part of this challenge is to use my hands.” I pointed at the floating bucket. “And this?” “This is peripheral of course.” Shaka shimmered and gleamed like polished onyx as Elfi applied lotion on his back. She said. “If anyone had ever told me I would be part of a group that included a sand castle building Narth, I would called this person insane. ------------------------------------------ Commander Shadrach waited till the female Captain had left and then swiped open his command interface and brushed over one of the icons. A heart beat later, the face of an older looking Saresii appeared. Silver hair, female appearance and yet in this case, even an uninitated observer would have seen the male features in that face. The Saresii was not wearing fleet or Navint Uniform, but a plain white scientists coat over the usual manadrin collared velvet like purple jump suit. The Commander said. “The Tigershark is here Ms. Rookin and so is Captain Olafson Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson